Greek Trouble
by Sophie Pendragon
Summary: What happened when Greek gods and goddesses were kids? Here is a story told from Aphrodite's perspective. It includes a troublesome brother, Ares, and two great siblings, Athena and Apollo.


Greek Trouble

Chapter 1

Ares Bigs (Small) Mistake

This morning I woke up and I was five inches tall. This is how it all happened. This morning, when I woke up I felt unusual. Like when Hermes puts on his winged shoes that are one size too small. I wanted to get out of my cloud bed but when I opened my eyes, everything seemed to big. I jumped out of the cloud, it was like jumping off Mount Olympus. I landed with a "SPLAT!" I looked in my mirror and I was five inches tall! I thought in my head, "I must be dreaming." So I pinched myself... Nothing happened. I knew that I would wake up any minute because my dolphin alarm clock would go off any second. I waited a little... A little more. No alarm. I realized that this was real life. But how had I gotten to be five inches tall? That was a question that I had to find out myself.

I thought for a moment, I knew who did this to me, my dastardly brother, Ares. He is the only one of my siblings out of, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, Hades, and Poseidon, that would do that to me, Aphrodite. I went to my sister Athena (we are inseparable). I tried to wake her but she was in a deep sleep after her archery lesson. I wanted to get my dove, but then I realized that I couldn't pick it up, so I flew it, having training flying a Phoenix. I got back to Athena and flew it next to her ear, she woke with a start holding her spear, which she always keeps under her pillow. She only saw the dove at first but, with some yelling and screaming, She noticed me. "Dite, what happened to you?" She said. I told her how I woke up and how I thought that Ares was behind this. She agreed with me about Ares, he was always getting into trouble, one time he messed with our Aunt Medusa, he played a flute to make her snakes fall asleep so she couldn't turn enemies into stone.

I just realized an important thing about me that I haven't told yet. If not already noticed I am a daughter of Zeus and Hera. My siblings and I are destined to be gods and goddesses and we live on Mount Olympus.

So Athena and I decided to get back at Ares... Once I was back to normal. We went to our brother Apollo, after all, he is the god of healing. When we got to his room he was meditating, he woke up every morning at 5:00 a.m. to meditate for one hour even more. It was about 6:15 so he had been up for about 1:15 minutes. When he saw Athena he asked, "Where's 'Dite?" Because we always get up together. He didn't notice me so I climbed up onto his table and yelled, "I'm right here! Ares made me five inches tall and now Ath and I want to get back at him!" Athena (Ath) had to explain or else I would lose my voice... and temper from yelling. So, he decided to make me normal sized.

He had to chant and do other things. Being me I ignored him and was really bored but Ath listened with fascination. When he was finished doing whatever it is that he did. He had a small cookie and told me to take one small bite and swallow it whole. So I did and all the sudden I was growing it only took a few seconds 'till I was back to normal. Apollo asked if he could help with getting back at Ares. Ares always messed with his powers. Apollo (Pollo) came up with the idea that we should put tons of dogs and wild boars in his room. I chimed in, "We should make them seem calm at first because dogs and boars represent him. Then, Pollo, you could make food that makes them grow and go crazy. Ath, you could put snakes in his room, along with the dogs and wild boars, and Pollo could make them be poisonous but not too. Then, when Ares gets bitten by one he'll come to Pollo and he can make a potion that makes him heal but has a common side affect of making people small. So he will turn small and find a note in his room that says, "Hahaha! Dite, Ath, and Pollo. That's for turning me, Dite, small!" How does that sound.?"

They all agreed and Pollo said that I had wasted my breath talking. I had to agree with that because I was tired and really thirsty. So we all went to the kitchen and our whole family was up and making breakfast. When Ares saw me he looked so surprised he stopped eating and stared. I smiled his jaw dropped. Apollo, Athena and I ate breakfast and went back to Pollo's room to create the snakes, dogs, and boars. Apollo had to mix a lot of potions and it took about 45 minutes then he said he was done there was a little tablet on his table, "Done!" He said. "Done? That's a tiny tablet only 2 inches!" I cried. "Calm down, Dite. This tablet will expand when he walks into his room." replied Pollo. I calmed down and we went into Ares' room.

He had a Chariot for a bed and he had tons of animated pictures of dogs, boars and snakes. On his walls he had a suit of armor, his favorite pieces of the armor were put above his bed. It was a helmet and a spear. We decided that the best spot to put the tablet was on his floor next to his bed so it wasn't seen. We hurried out of his room, into mine. I sat on my bed and turned to Pollo and Ath. "I really want to see his face when this all happens. Don't you?" I asked Apollo and Athena. They I agreed so I got my dove (the one that I used to wake Athena) and hooked it's eye's up to a screen so we could see what it saw.

I told it to fly to the window in Ares' room. It flew. The screen showed an image of it looking in the window. Ares walks into his room, the tablet explodes... All the animals looked nice then went crazy and grew. Ares screamed like a little girl, running all around his room. Then, "without warning" to us (Hehe) a snake bit him.

"That's my cue" Apollo said as he raced out of my room. Ares ran out of his room and strait into Apollo's. Athena, Apollo and I had already written the note so Ath and I dashed to Ares' room and put the note on his bed, we dashed out. We could here Ares and Apollo talking. "Please heal me from this snake bite, Apollo!" Ares cried. "Fine..." replied Apollo in a annoyed tone. I could hear liquid and glass so I figured that he was making one of those cookie things like he made for me. I could hear Ares eating it like a pig he finished and left the room. "Not even a thanks..." I heard Apollo mutter under his breath. Apollo came into my room to watch the dove cam again. The screen showed Ares walking into his room and looking at the note. "**POP!**" We heard, then a small flash. Ares was five inches tall. "YA!" We all cried. At last, REVENGE!

We saw Ares finish the note. He looked confused. Then he saw his reflection. We heard a scream. He ran into my room crying. "I'm so sorry Aphrodite. I've learned my lesson. I won't mess with you or anyone ever again! Just turn me back to normal!" I smiled it had worked Ares had actually learned something! Then I thought and whispered to Apollo "Does this size thing wear off?" "Yes, it will in twelve hours." he replied. "No, I won't turn you back Ares. It wears off in twelve hours. So have a fun five inch twelve hours! Now get outta my room!" I said to Ares. He left sobbing. After the door closed we all started to laugh hysterically. He had a very interesting twelve hours. There was a lot of screaming and tons of overreacting. But when he woke up the next morning he was sadly back to normal.

Chapter 2


End file.
